PuhLease
by Pepperkins
Summary: Set in an alternative universe, Duncan and Gwen are adults and best friends in life, each with their own drama. Trent, jealous of the time his girlfriend spends with the bad boy, is inconsiderate of Gwen and her needs, while Courtney constantly nags Duncan about all his flaws. These troubles bring the best friends into a forbidden and romantic relationship.
1. My monday morning

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Total drama never happened.**_

_**Characters in their 20's.**_

_**My first fanfic. Yay!**_

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked out the window, urgh Monday. I got up and walked into my bathroom to have a shower. Once I got out I saw my teal hair dye running onto my towel, note to self get a darker shade of towels so dye marks don't stand out so much.

My phone rang, I checked the caller ID it was Duncan, my punk friend. I answered.

"Hey dude"

"Hey Sunshine, whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready for work, hey can you pick me up? My car is at the mechanics"

"Sure thing sweetheart" he said "I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Thanks Duncan" I could always count on him, he seems different this morning, he seems more placid.

"So sunshine you getting changed, are you naked, 'cause if you are I'll be there in 2 minutes" There we go.

All I did was reply "Perv" 'cause I was used to this sort of stuff. We kept chatting until I started to get cold standing in my towel.

"Duncan are you just trying to stall me so when you do get here I am naked" I said raising an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me.

"Damn you foiled my plan" Duncan laughed. "Well I'd better let you get changed if you must and I don't think it's safe to talk on the phone while driving and I've been doing it for about 5 minutes" Shit, he was almost here.

"Bye Duncan, see you soon"

"Bye sweetheart" I hung up and put on my black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with my midnight blue converse added a good amount of mascara and my favourite teal lipstick and was ready to go with 2 minutes to spare. Man, I was good.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Coming, just hold on a second" I yelled out as I got my leather jacket caught on the stair case banister.

"You're not naked are you?" Called Duncan from outside the doors. "Because I can help with that, I could practically see his eyebrows dancing flirtatiously.

"Missed you chance" I smirked as I opened the door and Duncan fell forward at my feet.

"What were you doing" I asked looking down at him.

He sighed "I was trying to look through the door, just in case, well, you know" He grinned.

"Seriously?" I asked "I would have let you see me naked, you know?"

He looked up "Really?" he said hopefully.

"Ha-ha, no" His face dropped. "Come on we need to get to work." I said stepping over him making my way to his truck.

Duncan hopped in the driver's seat and we drove to work. Duncan and I are Forensic scientists majoring in criminology, well it helps when you know so much about it. We both have a degree in it and I have to say it's the best job in the world.

It took 15 minutes to get to work, Duncan and I shared a very interesting conversation that out of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt which one would be the best serial killer, I said Tom Cruise because, well, it's embarrassing, I said Tom Cruise because his smile can let him get away with anything. Duncan countered this saying that Brad Pitt could use Angelina Jolie to help him, I said Katie Holmes could help Tom Cruise. That's basically how the conversation went, in the end I don't even know if we came up with an answer, Duncan and I usually have conversations like that, that's what best friends do.

I sighed at this thought, just friends, wait- what, urgh it's Monday my thoughts are fuzzy, it's probably nothing. Duncan must of noticed my sigh because he said "Whats wrong Sunshine, if it upsets you that much Tom Cruise can be the best serial killer" I laughed he always makes me feel better.

We pulled up outside our work.

"Thanks for the ride Duncan" I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Anytime" he said as he got out of the truck, slamming the door walking round to open my door. He held out his hand.

"Melady" he said as he bowed offering his hand.

Playing along I accepted his hand and replied "Why thank-you kind sir.

All of a sudden Duncan yanked my hand pulling me up hanging over his shoulder.

"I should get a lot of money for you melady" he said walking into work.

Still playing along I said "You horrid, horrid man, put me down this instant" I the best posh English accent I could. I added seriously "Duncan put me down or I'll mess up your face"

"Oh really, how? Are you going to set Trent on me" he said referring to my boyfriend, he did have a point though, Trent was surprisingly weak.

Time to switch tactics.

"You know Duncan" I said seductively, as he stoped in his tracks hearing my tone of voice "If you put me down, you could become a very lucky man, as I would do anything you wanted me to do."

I was dropped immediately.

"Okay your down, now what shall I use my slave for" Duncan said as he pretended to think.

"Oh did you think I was actually going to do that?" I smirked.

"What do you mean? You are going to do it!" Duncan said starting to worry.

"Sorry had my fingers crossed" I said as I triumphantly crossed my arms.

"Damn it, should of checked that, oh well I'll just have to torture you again" he said as he lunged at me. I dodged as I squealed "Your gonna have to catch me!"

I ran away with Duncan quickly at my heels.

Maybe Monday isn't so bad after all?

_**Will feelings emerge? Will Duncan feel the same way? Am I ever going to be able to get a review? I am Pepper-vamp97 a 13 year old girl who loves Total Drama! Review please it's my first story and it would mean the world to me. I bet no one even reads this *sighs* if you do your super cool! (Lame, lame, lame thing to say, I mean write urgh I don't know!)**_

_**Post Note: I don't like Tom Cruise the name popped into my mind.**_


	2. I love my job

**Chapter 2**

**Here is chapter 2, I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing!**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I chased Gwen for about 10 minutes until we decided to call a truce, for now. We started to walk back to the entrance of our work, turns out we ran pretty far, man that girl can run.

We approached the glass doors and we entered the building a wave of noise and air-conditioning hit me. We walked past all the people at their desk in their cubicles, this funny enough was a good perk of being a forensic scientist. No small desks and cramped spaces just a big lab with the world's coolest technology. God I love my life.

Gwen and I got into the elevator and had a mini hand fight over who would push the down button, she was able to beat me to it, hey, I said she was fast, not just at running.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into our beautiful lab. It was filled with 5 plasma screen TV's, 3 lab tables, posters of bands and horror movie courtesy of Gwen and I and a whole bunch of equipment that is to scientific to explain and that's why I love it.

I ran my hand over my green Mohawk, after all the running it was falling down a bit so I went to one of the cupboards and took out a spare can of hair spray. From behind me I heard Gwen laugh.

"What?" I asked as I started to spray my hair.

"Oh nothing, it's just you look…so…manly" She managed to say before bursting out laughing.

"Look sunshine" I said looking at my laughing friend "If I didn't have my hair spray how could I look incredibly gorgeous and ruggedly sexy at the same time" I finished spraying my hair, putting the spray can back in the cupboard.

Gwen Snorted "Sure. Up yourself much?"

Now it was my turn to laugh "Gwen it's not being up myself, its more confidence"

"I say it again. Sure" Gwen said turning back to her data analysis.

I grunted, you can't win them all. I changed the subject.

"Sooooooo" I said drawing the word out as long as I could. "Do you think Jenny in accounting is doing it with Bob in social services?"

"Duncan" Gwen sighed "Hand me that mould sample we found on the ropes tied around the sailor's neck" Oh yeah we specialise in dead things. I was quite annoyed with Gwen she seemed to be grumpy. So I said "What's stuck up your ass?"

"Nothing" She sighed "Just tired that's all" Okay well that's explains it, although she sure did seem to have a lot of energy running. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?

I handed her the rope and we started talking about different types of mould, don't worry we're not geeks; we were talking about the mould we find on dead bodies, yeah not geeky at all. Before we knew it, it was lunch time.

"Come on Gwenny time for lunch" I said nudging her.

"Alright already" she said getting up "jeez mum!" I smirked now she was getting back to normal.

"Nah, I'm to hot to be your mum" I said as we got out our lunches.

"Are you saying my mum isn't hot" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, your mum is smoking" I said defending myself.

"Ewww gross" she laughed "I'm still not forgiving you though, you'll have to beg me for it"

I huffed "Fine" I got down on my knees "Please Gwendolyn, please forgive me for insulting your mother and freaking you out" My only response was her saying "Gwendolyn?" I rolled my eyes "And for calling you Gwendolyn"

"That's better" she said crossing her legs and taking bite of her salad roll. I pulled out my ham sandwich causing her to say "yum give me a bite"

"No" I replied "All mine"

"Please" she started to whine.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" she started to bat her eyelashes.

I gave in "fine, but only a small bite"

She graciously took a bite. "Thank-you"

"No problem babe"

Just then my phone started to ring; it was Courtney, my girlfriend. I picked up

"Hello"

"Hi Duncey" urgh I hated that nick name.

"What's happening Princess" Though I did like the nickname I made for her.

"Just leaving my office for lunch, you want to come to lunch with me?" she asked.

I look at Gwen who was picking a bit of raw onion out of her roll, huh, I do that too.

"Well?" I heard Courtney ask.

"Ummm, sorry Princess already had it and work is piling up."

"Well, okay then. Talk to you later. Love you. She said.

"Love you too. Bye" I hung up.

So I blew off lunch with my girlfriend and lied to her, it was just one lunch, plus I was having more fun here with Gwen. Was that weird? I don't know. Damn. What is coming over me? Man, to much to handle for a Monday.

**Done chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Pepper-vamp loves you! ( that's if you review, nah love you all anyway)**


	3. Talking on the phone

Sorry it's been a while, but this is what has happened with me if you cared:

-Went back to school (bittersweet)

-Got Homework (now that's just bitter)

-Finished my geography assignment on access to fresh water in Afghanistan (Don't envy my teacher)

-Read Fanfics (love them all!)

-And most important of all I GOT AN EDITOR, god I'm 13; it's my best friend Rosa, HI dude!

Anyways that means all my stories are going to be punctuated and all that crap.

Okay now enjoy the story. Remember I DON"T OWN ANYTHING owns the characters (lucky bitches) I just own the plot.

Gwen's P.O.V.

It was one heck of a day, and I had 4 more like it until my blissful weekend. I sighed in relief as I sat down on my black leather couch. _I need to get comfier chairs for the lab_ I thought, _now all I need to do is have a long relaxing bubble bath and listen to Paramore._ What! Can't a Goth enjoy a bubble bath?

My cell phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday._

I looked at the caller ID. It was my boyfriend Trent. I groaned. Sure he was my boyfriend and all, but he could talk forever, I would listen, adding in the occasional "Yep", "That's great" or "really?" And if he wasn't talking about his day, his siblings, his work or parents, he would be asking how I was, or if I was feeling okay. But that's just him on the phone. If it was in person, he would _constantly,_ look in my eyes, play with my hair and tell me how much he loves me. Wow. I just explained how our relationship works in one paragraph… that can't be good.

I answered the phone.

"Hey Trent" I said, getting a small tub of bubblegum gelato out of the freezer and lying down on the couch again. This was gonna take awhile- might as well be comfortable.

"Hey babe" he said "How are you?" -My life in a nutshell.

"Good, how about you?" And so it continues...

"Well I'm glad you asked" he replied "You would not _believe_ the day I had; first I slept in and got to work late, you would not _believe_ the traffic." He kept going on, not waiting for me to answer. "And Sandy was _all_ agro and stuff saying; 'if you can't get to work on _time_ don't come at all'. Man, I _hate_ my job. I mean it's not _my_ fault the traffic was bad."

I put in italics because I wanted Trent to seem _really_ annoying. That way readers and reviewers will understand why Gwen doesn't like him too much. That way those who like Trent can understand why too. And the poor sonofa-bitches with boyfriends like him can relate. U could write an apology to Trent lovers in the _'author's notes'_ to score some brownie points. Just saying….

I didn't mention that it was his fault for sleeping in.

"Yes, but Trent, you kind of have to be on time, since you teach music at a school." I did mention though. "If you're not on time then you're setting a bad example for the students"

He was silent. Oh yeah I love sticking it to people.

"Uh… Trent? You've been quiet for a while" I said spooning a scoop of gelato into my mouth.

"Yeah, uh I'm being so inconsiderate" I rolled my eyes "Well, anyway how was your day?"

"Fine" My tub of gelato was almost empty and I _really_ wanted that bath. "Didn't do anything new, you know the usual- data, mould and dead people etcetera. Duncan drove me to work today because my car was being serviced, had lunch came home, started talking to you"

"I could have driven you to work" he sounded jealous, maybe because he was always jealous of Duncan, I don't know why, nothing is ever going to happen between us, although I wish there- _Whoa! What. The. Hell_. Why did I just think that? Again, Trent broke my thoughts, this time with words.

"Gwen? Hello? Anybody there?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said. I was getting tired.

"Now who is being quiet? He said chuckling. I smiled too. We rarely had these moments anymore.

"Just tired I guess" I said.

"Okay, do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Nah, just gonna have some quality me time" I said hoping it was convincing, even though it's the truth Trent sometimes gets offended, he sensitive like that. _You're dating a wuss_ I thought to myself. _No, don't say that! He's just sensitive… really sensitive_ I thought back. Oh my God I was going mental; I have to have that bath.

'woos' is actually spelt 'wuss'. Just figured I give u a heads up…

"-so what do you think?" I heard Trent say, _shit_, I zoned out again.

"Uh, can you repeat that?" hoping he would.

"I said 'we should go away this weekend to the mountains', you know a romantic get away" he said.

"Oh Trent, that sounds great but I'm going to see The Human Centipede premier with Duncan, remember?" I said, biting my lip, nervous about his reaction. It's a habit I've had for a long time.

"Oh yeah, that's right" he said. There was anger in his voice, I was so close to not pissing him off, but alas- I had to mention Duncan.

"Maybe next weekend?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Look I've got to go, see you around." He said, _damn it._

"Okay bye, I-I love you" hoping that would make him happy.

He sighed, "Love you too" Then hung up.

Oh well you can't win them all. _Now that bubble bath_.

Oooooh jealous Trent, what a surprise. Not.

Hope you enjoyed it.  
P.S The ringtone for Gwen's phone is _'Like It's Her Birthday'_ by _Good Charlotte_  
Kisses Pepper-vamp.


	4. The exorcist?

Here's my next instalment!

Hope you like, no love it!

I don't own anything, wow if I did that would be awesome all that money!

Thank- you all for your reviews, they're sooooo nice.

Chapter 3

Gwen's P.O.V.

After I had my bubble bath and changed into a black tank top and booty shorts. I decided that I was bored so I sat on my bed, painting my nails black and started to text Duncan.

-What U doin-

A reply came 5 minutes later.

-Fighting with Princess, how about U?-

- Painting my nails-

- Mani or Peti? - I laughed he can be so weird sometimes.

- Why don't U bring some food over & a movie & I'll tell U-

-U have coke and fanta*? - He likes to make cocktails, sometimes I think he should go into bar tending.

-And Vodka-

- Be there in 10 mins-

This was going to be fun.

10 minutes later

Duncan was in the kitchen making cocktails and I was putting the DVD in the machine.

"The Exorcist?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"This is like, I don't know. THE SCARIEST MOVIE EVER!" I yelled.

"Awww is wittle bittle Gwenny scared of the wittle bittle movie?" He said sticking his bottom lip out pretending to pout.

"Shut up" I said as I threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it. "It's a scary movie, I mean, really scary. Now hurry up with those cocktails, the food's getting cold."

"Coming Sunshine." Duncan said making his way out of the kitchen, into the lounge room. I huffed, "Oh come on, don't be like that." Duncan pleaded. I didn't answer. "Don't make me tickle you." Crap, forgot about that. "Fine then"

Before I could do or say anything he had pinned me down and was tickling my sides.

"Okay, okay I'll talk" I said giving in.

"To late" he said, my eyes widened. He continued to tickle, I continued to beg.

"Please Duncan" I look in his eyes he stopped tickling me and looked into mine. He was still on top of me. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, but I'm sure it was only minutes. I felt lost in his aquamarine eyes; I was practically swimming in them. His breath warm on my neck, Goosebumps rising on my skin, I had to use all my will power not to kiss him, that feeling alone made me feel guilty. It was so wrong, but so very right.

Duncan's P.O.V

I just kept looking into her deep midnight black eyes, they were eating me up, I had never felt so consumed by a pair of eyes before, not even Courtney's. I saw her staring back into my eyes, God I wanted to kiss her so much, but that was wrong, although I am a rebel_, no Duncan, self control_. Self control is a bitch.

The phone rang and we ignored it for the first few rings, but it was getting annoying so I reached for it with my right hand, still on top of Gwen and still making eye contact.

I answered it.

"Hello, this is Gwen's place. Duncan speaking."

"This is Trent, her boyfriend." An angry voice came through. _Oh shit._ That sentence snapped me out of the trance Gwen's eyes had put me in. I tried to keep my cool.

"Uh-huh and what do you want" I said.

"Well I want to talk to my girlfriend and then I'm gonna want to know why your answering her phone."

I took the easy way out. "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number" I said quickly. Then I hung up and pulled out the cord. I looked at Gwen.

"Um, sorry about that it was the wrong number" I said hoping she would bye it.

She laughed. "It was Trent wasn't it"

"No" I said plainly.

"It was." She said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"If it was a telemarketer would you have pulled out the phone cord?" she asked with one eyebrow up in a suggestive fashion.

"No, I guess not" I said as I slowly got off her.

She sat up. "It amazes me that the fearless Duncan is afraid of Trent"

"Woah there Sunshine who said I was afraid of your wimpy boyfriend" I snapped at her.

"Okay, he is not wimpy he's, just, you know sensitive and all that" she said. I snorted. "And it's kind off obvious you're scared of him if you pull out the phone cord after one conversation" she crossed her arms triumphantly.

"I was only really only looking out for you" I said, her only response was her eyes rolling. I continued "I knew that he would be angry with you if I was here, so by cutting off communication, I let him cool down."

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically.

"Think what you will, but I was saving your relationship"

Just then her phone rang, _oops forgot about that_.

Gwen's P.O.V.

My phone rang, _oh shit, goodbye relationship. _

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, I knew Duncan would be listening if I was too close.

I picked up "Hello" I said hesitantly.

"GWEN" _shit, shit, shit_ "What is Duncan doing answering your phone?" he asked.

"He's only here for dinner and a movie" I said.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come over?" he said sounding angry.

"Well I just wanted some time with him"

"You spent the day with him"

"Yeah I guess"

"See, now why don't you just ask him to leave and I'll come over"

"No!" I said

"Why not?"

"Because he's my friend and I can do what I want!" I was so mad at him, how dare he tell me who I can have over.

"You know what Trent, I'm not in the mood for this. If your lucky I'll call you tomorrow and we might talk this through. Good-bye!" I hung up before he could give a response and I turned off my phone.

I stormed out of the kitchen and walked right into Duncan. "Woah there sweetheart"

I put my hand on my hip "How much did you here"

"He's a jerk you know"

I sighed, he'd heard it all "I know, but can we just watch the movie and forget about it for the while"

"Alright Sunshine" I smiled, somehow his voice calms me. We walked back to the couch and sat down.

"You never did tell me why you're scared of this movie" he said.

"Well, I'm okay with all that gore and stuff, but possession, now that's just plain freaky" I shivered.

"Fair enough, hey are you cold?" he asked. I nodded. "Come over here then" I shuffled over and he put his arm over me. He smelled delicious, like musk and gummy bears. I don't remember what happened, but I think I fell asleep half way through the movie in his arms.

*Try it it's delicious.

I'm done please review and also I have no idea why Duncan smells like gummy bears.

Love pepper-vamp!


	5. Dates and evidence

I don't own anything, anything at all! Well I do own clothes, books, food etc.

I haven't updated in a while cause I had to do an art assignment, woohoo Grace Cossington Smith. Not. No offence to her or anything.

Please enjoy the story and I hope it tickles your fancy.

_WTF? Tickles your fancy, what the hell I was thinking?_

Gwen's P.O.V.

I woke up with something wrapped around me, it was Duncan. Wow, I didn't know his arms were so muscular. _Stop it Gwen, you have Trent._ The memories of last night came flooding back. _Trent's such a jerk!_

"Wakey, wakey!" I shook Duncan, not by choice, but I've got a job to do.

"What? Courtney don't hurt me!" he said sitting bolt upright. I burst out laughing.

He glared at me "What?" My response was more laughing.

"It's time to get up" I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Really? That was a good sleep" I mmmm'd in agreement, it was a good sleep.

"I'm having a shower, can you make breakfast?"

"Sure thing, do I get to have a shower too?" he asked

"Yes, but they're going to be separate" I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes, probably, just cause he doesn't get to see me naked.

"You know where you're spare clothes are?"

"Yep, just above your underwear drawer" I raised my eyebrow, "not that I've checked or anything" he rubbed the back of his neck, I giggled, he's so cute when he's embarrassed. You know what I'm not even going to filter out these thoughts any more. _Screw it, I'm seriously attracted to that God sexy punk,_ ah, that felt good.

"I'll be out in a few minutes" I told him as I walked up the stairs.

**Authors Note: I've been taking to long to write threw the week, so I'll just skip to them at work. **

We were working when Duncan's phone rang, probably Courtney, she calls him when it's her break time, she doesn't really care if it's his break time or not.

"Hello" he answered, he sounded tired, I bet he was, I would be too, if I was putting up with that.

"Why didn't you call me last night!" I could here Courtney's voice from where I was sitting, I feel sorry for Duncan, and he had the phone right beside his ear.

I decided to give them privacy, I walked out of the room and to down the hall to the evidence room. I have no idea why, but I like to explore all the crap they have in here, once I found a stuffed budgie. I haven't the slightest idea why a stuffed budgie would be evidence, but what would I know, I'm just a forensic scientist not a cop, although I have a fine gun hand. I'm not going to delve into how I came to know that.

I walked around for a bit fingering books and boxes. I checked my watch, I'd been here for ½ an hour, wow, have you ever had one of those moments when you just loose track of time.

I made my way back to the lab and there was Duncan holding a 45 calibre gun we were checking for fingerprints in a James Bond pose in front of a mirror. He looked quite funny seeing as he was wearing latex gloves. His lips were moving, I tried my best to read them, to me it looked like 'Jones, Duncan Jones' I couldn't help but laugh, I covered my mouth in my hand so it came out in a snorting sound.

Duncan whipped around, his cheeks going slightly red.

"Ummm" He put his hand behind his neck, rubbing it in his nervous stance.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I said trying my hardest not to hide my smirk.

"Thanks" he said with a weak smile.

"So, how was your conversation with Courtney" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh, right. Well she was going all agro on me 'cause I didn't call last night"

"Yeah, I heard that part" Remembering Courtney's screech.

"Oh and we're going out tomorrow night, so we can't hang out" He said almost sounding disappointed.

"Okay well I'm pretty sure I'm busy with Trent anyway" nodding as to prove this statement to myself.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Some Italian place, I don't know I never get to pick. Courtney is." He said with a sigh.

"Do you ever get to pick?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nah, man, sometimes Courtney's a bitch" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Duncan, she's your girlfriend"

"Yeah, so I'm allowed to say it"

"But not to her face"

"No."

"Thought so"

I laughed; I could read him like a book.

"Well, we should get back to work" Duncan said.

"Yeah" I said grudgingly.

We both reached for the gun Duncan had placed down, our hands touched, a wave of electricity shot through me. I could feel my face turning a beetroot colour, I could faintly see a shade of red forming on Duncan's cheeks. I slowly pulled my hand back, letting Duncan take hold of the gun. Man, that was awkward. The weird thing is though, I wanted it to happen again.

Ah, an interesting ending.

Find out what happens next- review!

Love Pepper-vamp


	6. Gwen's Date

**I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Nothing!**

**-Clears throat awkwardly- Now on with this chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Gwen's date**

Gwen's P.O.V

Tuesday breezed past, same with Wednesday daytime. But time seemed to slow down as night came. I had my date with Trent, I hadn't seen him in a while and I don't think we're on the best terms at the moment. This should be a fun night.

He was taking me to a French restaurant called J'anets, I wasn't really in the mood for French, but I really didn't want to upset Trent. _Stupid sensitive bastard._

I was wearing a long midnight blue dress that covered my ankles, pooling at my feet, the back of my dress was low and the front was modest. I straightened out my hair so it went past my shoulders, a part of me said this number said it should be saved for someone more special and the other part was saying "isn't Trent special?"

I sighed a deep heavy sigh and looked in the mirror, something was missing. I reached into my small handbag purse thingy and pulled out my teal lipstick, then using it to coat my lips. I had to admit, I looked hot. Urgh see, I've known Duncan for too long.

The doorbell rang it was Trent. I opened it up and there he was tall, raven bangs falling over his eyes, as he flipped it back to reveal his emerald eyes that I loved so much. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a navy blue tie topping off his outfit, I have to admit he looked pretty cute. Good thing too. I'm really lucky to have him, he treats me so well, when he's not complaining.

I looked at his expression, it seemed to mirror mine, heh, and well I do look smoking tonight, what? I'm allowed my moments of vainness.

"Hi Trent" I said smiling as he shook his head slightly as if to refocus.

" Um yeah Hi" he said still starstruck. This was getting quite annoying.

"Shall we go" motioning towards the door. _Come on Trent get the hint, STOP STARING!_

"Sure" He said, and then he seemed to fully snap out of his trance as he straightened up and offered me his arm. "Melady" he said as I took it. My mind flashed to Duncan and I smiled a small smile as we went towards the car.

We soon got to the restaurant; we didn't talk the whole way there. It was really akward, Duncan and I never had those silences, we always had something to talk about. I wonder what he's doing right now? _Probably with Courtney, lucky bitch. _Woah I didn't just call her a bitch did I? More importantly I said she was lucky? I have to stop thinking about Duncan. I should start a conversation with Trent, but should I risk the potential whining? It's a tough choice, I have to choose my words carefully.

"So Trent what do you think of that new horror movie coming out?" I asked, he looked at me quickly then back to the road.

He sighed "What horror movie?" do I detect a hint of sarcasm.

"The Human Centipede" I answered.

"Oh, the one you're going to with Duncan."

"Umm, yeah" _Careful Gwen. _

"No, no I haven't. What is it about?"

"Well, it's ummm, about this evil scientist guy who, uh, captures these people for his evil experiment and he stitch's them together to 'save humanity'. Creating the human centipede."

"Thats gross" Trent's nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Well it's what we like" Wrong thing to say.

"We as in Duncan and you"

I gulped "yep"

"Thats just dandy then" _Dandy WTF?_

_'Look whats your problem Trent?' _I wanted to screech, but lets save that for the restaurant.

I didn't want to do this tonight.

**Short Chapter I know but I wanted a cliffhanger so there it is!**

**At least I think it's a cliff Hanger, I don't know I've never made one before. **

**Please review.**

**Love pepper-vamp.**


	7. Duncan's Date

**Must Read: Okay so I've been really busy, like really busy. I had to write a story for a friand for Christmas, and it took forever. 51 pages! She'd better like it, I think I killed my fingers, anyway I'm kinda drained of all my creativity so I'm sorry if this chapter is really crap. **

I don't own anything.

Warning: Contains some naughty words.

**Chapter 7 – Duncan's date**

Duncan's P.O.V

I was driving in my truck, making my way over to Courtney's house. Like the gentleman I was, I had brought her flowers. Red roses, how romantic, well, lets hope so.

"I'll bet she'll say something like 'That rose is too small' or 'that petal is wilting" I said to myself. Smiling to myself, I liked how I had got her screechy voice perfect.

I sighed, screechy voice, that's my girl. Somehow I don't see how it aroused me so much when we first started dating; now it was getting annoying.

As much as I didn't want to, I started to make a pros and cons list about her, god, I turning into her!

Pros: Her giggle (she doesn't laugh and the giggle is very rare), her mocha skin, her freckles, the sex, oh god the sex is unbelievable, and that's about it, I guess she's smart, in her own sort of bossy way.

Cons: Her constant nagging, screeching and yelling at him. The fact that she always tries to change him. Restrictions of the amount of sex. Overreacting over everything, I mean everything I say 'thank-you' to a waitress and she immediately assumes I'm flirting with her, I mean wtf. She hates scary movies, spiders, green jelly (I like it), Gwen, anything to do with Gwen, forensic science – she thinks I could become an accountant, yah like I would be an accountant. And she insists on playing Celine Dionne while driving anywhere, I HATE Celine Dionne!

Oh, well there are a lot, a lot of cons compared to the pros, that can't be good.

List making sucks.

I arrived at her house and got out of my truck, that's another thing, she hates my truck. I for one like my truck, so does Gwen, but that doesn't matter.

I knocked on the door.

She opened the door.

"Duncan, you're 5 minutes late" She snapped at me. _And hello to you too Courtney._

"Sorry Princess" I leaned down to kiss her, but she backed away "ah, no, no, no. I'm still angry at you"

"For?" What did I do now.

"Being late"

"Seriously?" She glared at me. _Careful Duncan. _"Doesn't matter"

"Well, okay then. Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I thought you could choose" I said knowing full well she had already picked one out.

"You're so considerate." She said battering her eyelashes at me, I felt a bit of my heart melt, it always happened when she did that.

"Shall we," I motioned towards the door.

"We shall." She started to walk in front of me, as she walked to the car I saw her hips swaying from side to side.

Dinner was, nice, I guess. I didn't talk much, Courtney did. The food was nice, I mean for Chinese. I walked her to her door and stopped as she opened it up.

"Well it's been fun , I'll see you around-" I started but was cut off by Courtney.

"Don't you want to come in for coffee?" She purred. I stood up straight, I must of done something good tonight.

"I'll be glad to, Princess." My voice was husky.

She giggled, oh she giggled, this was going to be a fun night.

**Sorry it's so short, but I've had so much to do and little motivation. I hope you all liked it.**

***Kisses* Pepper-vamp.**


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own anything**

**This next little scene is M rated, just this one scene. I'm not too sure myself, but what would I know?**

_I was in pure heaven, the gentle arching of her back, the sounds of pleasure coming from her lips. Her body covered in sweat, as was mine. I trace my fingers along her pale skin, and whisper words in her ear. Suddenly a wave of pleasure hits me, and her. She gasps my name, and I moan hers. _

_"Gwen" _

I woke up and sat bolt upright. I wasn't in my room, where was I? Courtney's right, last night, I remember now. But what the hell was that dream about? I put my hand on my forehead, God, I'm sweating! Crap, crap, crap, not good, not good. Calm down Duncan, it's just a dream, nothing did happen. _Oh God I want it to happen._

I was panting now, my breaths laboured, best friends don't think of other best friends like that. So this is what a nervous breakdown feels like.

"Duncan?" I looked to my right to see Courtney, aggravation etched across her face.

"Yeah." I asked, still breathing heavy.

"What's wrong? It better be good because I have a court case tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep, and waking up at 4 am isn't exactly my cup of tea." She said through clenched teeth.

"Just a dream." I muttered, what? I couldn't say it was a bad dream, could I now?

"Well just go back to sleep." She hissed flopping back down onto the pillows.

"Actually I think I'm going to go home." I said getting off the bed.

"Fine." She said not opening her eyes. I picked up my shoes and clothes that had been discarded on the floor and made my way out of the room.

"Umm, bye then." I mumbled.

"Bye." She said still not looking up.

I walked quickly out of the room; it took all of my will power not to slam the door. I made my way to my car; I hoped in, turned up the heat and blasted the radio.

It was a 15 minute drive to my house all the way there I was reliving the dream, why I am I like this? Duncan's don't get upset over stupid things like dreams, dreams don't mean anything. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Duncan._

I arrived home and as soon as I got in the door I fell onto the couch and drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

_BEEP- BEEP-BEEP. _

My phone alarm woke me up, I turned it off. I sighed as I reluctantly went to get ready for work. I had a shower, got changed and grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

I soon arrived at work; I got into the elevator to go down to the lab. As soon as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out my gaze locked onto Gwen, who was sitting at a lab table, her brows slightly furrowed as her attention was on a document she was reading.

My heart lurched, I was captivated. The way her ebony bangs fell over her eyes, the way she bit her bottom lip as if it would help her understand something and the way her eyes shimmered in the neon lights above her.

I wanted to run away, far away, and I would have if she didn't look up and see me gaping at her. Her frown disappeared and a smile spread across her beautifully pale face.

"Hi Duncan," She said, when I didn't answer the small frown returned, "Duncan? Hello? Anyone home?" Still I stood in my place. Gwen sighed in frustration and walked over to me.

I didn't know what she was doing until she did it. Her hand went to my chest and twisted my right nipple. Oh yeah- that snapped me out of my trance.

"Holy shit!" I yelped as my hand flew to my chest.

Gwen laughed as I glared at her.

"It was the only thing I could think of." She grinned widely.

"I could think of some others." I muttered rubbing the now tender area.

She just shrugged in reply, still smiling.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked looking at the document she was studying before.

"I'm trying to figure out a computer code." She explained.

"Why don't you do it on the computer?" I said and got a glare in response.

"You don't think I would have done that?" She didn't wait for a response, "The computers are down, there was a virus. It came in when someone opened an email claiming you could get a free love potion if you answered several questions." She eyed me and I turned a little red.

"It was, um, well I didn't know it was a virus, did I?" I defended.

"Still love potion?" She smiled.

I had no answer, so I decided to change the subject.

"So how was your date last night?" I asked, as soon as the words came out of my mouth any trace of happiness or amusement was wiped off Gwen's face.

"Oh that." She said softly, "Yeah, I broke up with Trent."

Whoa- did not, repeat did not see that coming.

Before I knew it she was a sobbing mess, my instincts kicked in and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sshh, it's okay." What? I'm not normally in these types of situations. I pulled her close and her scent enveloped me. She smell like limes and lemons with a hint of bubblegum. It was intoxicating.

"How about we talk about it?" I asked her, speaking into her hair.

She nodded and began to tell the story.

***Gasp* She ends there, what happened, well you'll just have to review and maybe I'll update.**

**I still love you all- Pepper-vamp.**


	9. Her story

**Chapter 9- Gwen's story**

**I don't own anything. It took me a while to do this, I didn't exactly know how to come about it, but I got it done in the end. **

Gwen's P.O.V.

I sighed and started to tell my story of last night.

**_/Flashback/_**

_We walked inside the flash restaurant, Trent leading me by my elbow to a table he had reserved. We sat down and looked at the menu's._

_"This is a very nice restaurant." I said as I looked around I noticed it was a very nice place. Beautiful cream coloured walls, with a deep, rich red feature wall. Vines of crafted ivy and pictures of vineyards decorated the walls. Soft foreign music played in the background and the lights dimmed, but not so dark that you couldn't see the person sitting opposite you. It was so nice, but it wasn't my style._

_"Yes it is, but this place is so expensive, you'll have to pay for your meal." Trent said, not looking up from his menu._

_My mouth hung open, the inconsiderate bastard. My hands balled into fists, my nails dug into the palm of my hand. I suppressed the urge to slap Trent across his face._

_"I didn't bring much money." I said calmly._

_"Just use your credit card." He waved my comment off, jeez Trent take a hint. I was actually hurt by that last comment. He knew that I didn't believe in credit cards, that I hated them, I had told him several times._

_I decided to not say anything, instead gave a tired sigh._

_"I think I'll have the green salad." I said as I put my menu down._

_"If you want, but you need to eat more, you're like a twig." I just stared at him, "Oh waiter!" Trent called the waiter over like he had not just insulted me._

_"Yes sir?" The waiter came over and stood beside the table._

_"I'll have the lobster and she will have the green salad." He motioned towards me._

_"Anything to drink sir?" The waiter asked._

_"Um, just the 1978 vintage please." Wow Trent thanks for asking me._

_"We will get it for you shortly." With that the waiter bowed and proceeded to the kitchen._

_"So how have you been?" Trent asked me, looking into my eyes._

_"Um I've been good, there's been this one case, oh it's so funny, and I have to work out codes by hand, because the computer broke down after Duncan downloaded this love potion from his e-mail and caused a virus that shut down the whole computer system so we had to figure it out for ourselves." I laughed at the memory and stop as soon as I saw Trent's face. I saw a flicker of anger, but mostly it looked like he was totally bored, I remember the times where Trent used to actually care, what happened? I have no idea, this sucks._

_"Yeah that's great, but let me tell you what I did today- oh thank-you." The waiter had set down our meals and poured our drinks._

_"I came into work and I was late," I rolled my eyes, not another late story, "and I had to run-" I'd had enough, it was time to end it._

_"Trent, look I know it must be a very interesting story, but I have something important to say." I paused; he nodded for me to continue. "I. Don't. Care. I mean seriously, I don't know why you think I would. You hate your work, either suck it up or get a new job. You know sometimes I like to be listened to, but all you do is talk, talk, talk all the time. You never used to be like this, what happened? Where'd the sweet Trent go? I'd really like to know." I didn't raise my voice, but it was cold._

_"I didn't go anywhere, I just got sick of you drooling and blabbering about Duncan." He hissed. I was shocked, it was like I had been slapped in the face._

_"Duncan? You drag Duncan into this? How dare you, he's my best friend, I like to hang out with him." I seethed._

_"A little too much time if you ask me." He muttered._

_"You have major security issues, and I'm glad I'm not going to have to deal with them any longer." I said as I stared into his emerald eyes._

_"What do you mean?" He can't really be that dense, could he?_

_"I'm breaking up with you Trent, what I once felt for you is gone and I'd rather not grow to hate you, which is what will happen if we stay together any longer." I got up and grabbed my bag._

_"You bitch." He hissed, I just flipped him off. "Are you even going to pay for this?"_

_"Use your credit card, jerk!" I stormed out of the restaurant and into the street. Trent had driven me so I hailed a taxi._

_As soon as I got home and went up to my bedroom and cried and cried and cried some more. I hate love, it's a stupid emotion._

**_/End Flashback/_**

I broke down in tears again; Duncan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry Gwen, he's not worth your tears." He whispered. "Plus I'm not so good with the crying chicks."

I laughed, he always made me feel so safe and secure.

"So how was your date?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, we had a very, very good date." He said, even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smirking.

"You had sex didn't you?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"Sounds about right, I have a crappy date and you have a wonderful one." I muttered.

"Are we still seeing The Human Centipede on Saturday?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it." I really was, I needed a distraction.

"I'll pay." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you for being a friend." He cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. "Thank-you for be a great, super sexy best friend. How's that?"

"Spot on."

I can't wait for Saturday.

**Please read and review.**

**Love Pepper-vamp**


	10. Saturday night fever part 1

**Chapter 10- Saturday night fever. (Part 1)**

**Do I own the characters? No, but the awsomeness that is the plot is all mine.**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I stood in font of the mirror, looking at myself, much like I did on my date with Trent. Though 3 things were different:

1. I wasn't as dressed up as I was on Wednesday.- I was wearing black skinny jeans, black chucks and a tight navy blue shirt that dipped at the front.

2. I know that this night is going to be good.

3. I'm actually looking forward to it.

I studied myself some more, I looked okay. Maybe I'll find a guy at the movies, ugh who does that? I mean seriously, I can't see myself snooping around the theatre trying to find a decent looking guy. I don't do that.

Even if I did find a decent looking guy, he wouldn't be the one I wanted, the one I couldn't have.

A knock on the door broke me out of my brooding. I opened the door and saw Duncan standing there, casually leaning against the door frame. He immediately stood up, staring at me, drinking in the sight. It was like déjà vu, but this time I loved every bit of attention.

"Hello." I smiled, just like that- smiled! It's amazing what Duncan can do.

He cleared his throat and mumbled something that sounded like 'hi'.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Oh, what?" His eyes met mine.

"The movie?" I said trying to jog his memory.

"Oh right, let's go." He held out is hand and I took it.

We talked all the way to the movie theatre, about the movie, what it was going to be like. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I was a little scared about this movie. I know Gwen, scary goth girl who loves horror movies, cannot possibly be afraid of any horror movies (lets not get into the whole 'The exorcist' thing again.), but surprise, surprise, low and behold, I'm scared- just a bit.

We sat in our movie seats, giant sodas and jumbo popcorns in our laps.

"This is going to be great." Duncan whispered in my ear. I nodded, shovelling popcorn in my mouth.

The movie began, as all horror movies do, normal people doing normal things, harmless things, but something always happens. I wonder if my life is a bit like a horror movie, I'm still waiting for the twist.

As the movie progressed I started to have a funny feeling in my stomach, I realised it was fear, it was unfamiliar to me, but it was there. Something happened on the screen and I grabbed Duncan's arm, gasping slightly.

Even in the dark I could see Duncan smirking.

"Stop that!" I whispered, "You're just at the right place at the right time."

"I'm glad I am." He whispered seductively. I froze nothing to say. My heart pounding, did he really say that? Duncan chuckled, I could feel his chest vibrate. "And so do you."

I don't know why, but I nodded. My attention only half focused on the movie screen, but still enough to see some sick gore. I moved instinctively closer to Duncan, my head against his chest.

"You must be uncomfortable." Duncan said. In truth I was, leaning over the arm rest, I'm sure I'll have a arm rest shaped mark tomorrow.

Duncan gently shook me off and lifted up the arm rest so there was nothing between us, then motioned for me to come back to him. I complied, snuggling in closer to him, his chest was warm and the movie theatre was particularly cold.

"Can get enough of me, sweetheart." He commented on my closeness.

"I can move if you want." I started to move away, but Duncan wouldn't let me go.

"It's cold, you're warm." He mumbled as an excuse. Now it was my turn to be smug.

"Sure, sure, are you positive that's all?" I teased.

"I like you being close to me." He said. I almost sat bolt upright.

"R-really?" I stuttered. Duncan makes me giggle, laugh, smile, stutter, what else? That guy does something to me that I can't explain. There was no answer right away, Duncan bent down so his lips were on my ear, his hot breath travelling down my neck, I suppressed the urge to shudder from the delight of it.

"Yes." He hissed.

_**Oh no! She stops there!**_

_**Read and review, you know you want to .**_

_**Love Pepper-vamp.**_


	11. Saturday night fever part 2

**Saturday night fever part 2.**

**Looky here, what have we found? Part 2!**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

He had to be joking, please God let him be joking. I lifted my face to look at his, I studied him, and to my horror I realised he wasn't kidding.

I leapt out of his grasp and fled towards the bathroom, I could here Duncan's footsteps behind me. I realised that it was stupid of me to go into the bathrooms, Duncan had no problem with walking in and getting me, he's a rule breaker after all.

I reached the bathroom and walked over to the sinks. I always disliked the female bathrooms, too white and pink, too stereotypical. I looked in the mirror, I was panting from the run, my hair slightly askew.

How did I get into this position? I was right, my life is like a horror movie. I wanted a simple life, find a guy, do fun things (I won't go into what those things are), watch horror movies, collect DNA from dead people, hell maybe raise a couple of twisted kids, but never until a few weeks ago had I thought of Duncan as more than my best friend. God I wanted him to be more. Oh the horror!

I heard something from outside the door, I figured it was Duncan so I dashed into one of the cubicles, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I know you're in here sweetheart." Duncan's voice echoed through the room.

I stayed silent.

"You know I can pick any of these locks and only one door is locked." His voice was closer.

Still I stayed silent.

I heard the lock rattling, I was trapped. The door swung open and there stood Duncan, arms folded and a triumphant smirk on his face. I tried to make a run for it, but Duncan grabbed me and held me close.

"Now are you going to tell me, what just happened? Because I'm not too sure myself." Duncan whispered.

"I just went to the bathroom and you chased me." I half lied.

"I know you better than that." He said.

I started to wiggle out of his grasp and I was almost free, when he spun me around and pinned me against the wall of the cubicle.

"You think you can escape me?" Duncan laughed. _Horror movie, horror movie. _

"It was worth a shot." I tried to shrug, but my arms were pinned down.

"And the bathroom too. Tut-tut-tut, such an obvious place to hide, I thought you knew better." Duncan shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To get answers."

"Right, and Duncan always uses force."

"It would have been simpler if you hadn't run away."

"Fine, not the best decision I've ever made. So sue me."

"My girlfriends a lawyer." Those words stung, _girlfriend_, what the hell was I doing?

"Let go Duncan." I warned.

"No."

"I'll hurt you."

"I taught you everything you know."

"Let go."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have to do this first."

"Do what?"

"This."

Before I knew it his lips have covered mine. All I can say is I've never been kissed with such passion or force before.

His grip softening a bit on my arms. I had half a mind to escape, but I couldn't, it was too, too, good? I was right, this is a horror movie, but with a twist of romance. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this stuff.

His kisses became hungrier, as did mine. I gripped at his faux-hawk, gently tugging it. The sensation was electric, everything I had dreamed of in a kiss was what Duncan had, I needed more. Though lack of air became a problem, we were both forced to pull back. As if we were facing what we had just done in a single look.

He teal eyes were clouded with lust, his hair ruffled, his face slightly tinged with pink and his breaths were laboured. Soon after what felt like hours of staring, we came to realise what we had just done.

I ran from him, my arms flying out of his grip. I didn't here him following me, I just ran. Like I always do.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Shit, what have I done?

**Hmmm, interesting, don't you think? Well why don't you tell me in the form of a review?**

**Love Pepper-vamp!**


	12. Situation status

**Chapter 12- Situation status**

**I don't own anything; besides a little thing I call THE BEST PLOT EVER! Nah, I'm not that vain.**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I lied on my bed, looking up at my ceiling. Right now, my life has is screwed up, totally screwed up.

Quick recap, I kissed my best friend in the female toilets of a movie theatre, she fled, I'm left in there standing like an idiot and after that and old lady came in and beat me with her handbag until I got out of the bathroom.

So quick relationship status:

**Friendship with Gwen: **_Screwed up._

**Relationship with Courtney:** _Being screwed up._

**Work relationship with Gwen: **_Screwed up and very awkward._

**_Relationship with parents: _**_Let's not go there and is highly irrelevant_**_._**

I have no idea what possessed me to kiss her, well besides the blatantly obvious. Everything had been fine, but I had to go and kiss her. I didn't even get to see the end of the movie.

I can't imagine what she's thinking right now. I must've seemed like a deranged freak, walking into the bathroom, attacking her lips with my own. Her nice, blue, inviting lips….

_No! Duncan, won't you ever learn? No, no I won't._

I sighed in frustration, running my hand through my faux-hawk. What to do, what to do? I can't pretend like nothing happened, because I don't want to forget. I want her.

But I can't have her, she doesn't want me. At least I don't think she wants me. Urgh I don't know! I need to find out.

With that decision, I got off my bed and walked to my phone. I dialled her home number- nothing. I dialled her mobile- nothing. In a last ditch attempt I called work- she picked up.

"Hello, CIU, Gwendolyn Rivers speaking." She sounded tired.

"Gwen, its Duncan, I-" She hung up on me, on me! She must hate me.

I grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door, I needed to talk to her. I sped all the way there, no tickets, yes! Still got it.

I screeched into a parking spot and didn't bother to lock the doors. I ran inside and hurried over to the elevator. God it was slow, they really need to put rockets on these or something, for times like these.

I burst out of the elevator, panting from my escapade. I looked up and saw Gwen sitting on a stool, crossed arms, a amused, slightly sad look on her face.

"Seventeen minutes, I'm impressed." She said, her eyes avoiding mine.

'I, I n-needed," I panted, "just give me a second."

A smirk crossed Gwen's face.

"See what the occasional cigarette does to you." She said.

"I'll…keep that….in mind." I said still breathing heavily. Once a month that's all I did, no more.

After a few minutes I regained my breath and straightened up.

"I need to talk to you." I said as solemnly as I could.

"No shit Duncan, you just sped all this way from your house 'cause you needed a pen." She said sarcastically. How could she joke? Her being comfortable in this situation makes me angry and slightly uneasy.

"Look, I want to know how you feel." I said.

She sighed in frustration.

"I don't know how I feel." She admitted.

"That doesn't help me at the moment." That comment caused her to snap.

"Oh, poor you! Shit Duncan, you think this is just about you? I am so confused right now. I can't think right, my mind is all fuzzy. Every time I see you, talk to you or even think about you, I get this funny feeling in my stomach, I shouldn't feel like that, Duncan, but I do and it's making me sick. You're with Courtney and you kissed me! I feel horrible and I can't keep feeling like this."

I was taken aback; I didn't know what to say. Is it my turn to ramble?

"I make you feel sick?" _Way to go Duncan, you just won the 'most stupid thing to say' award._

"I can't stay like this, I have to go somewhere." She said as she got up.

"Where?" I grabbed her arm. She shook me off.

"Anywhere you're not." She started to walk away, "Good-bye Duncan."

She left me standing in the lab, alone, wondering what happened to us.

**Aaaaaannndddd it that the end of the story, sorry no happy ending.**

**a**

**b**

**c**

**d**

**e**

**f**

**g**

**h**

**i**

**j**

**k**

**l**

**m**

**n**

**o**

**p**

**q**

**r**

**s**

**t**

**u**

**v**

**w**

**x**

**y**

**z**

**JOKES! Stay tuned for more of my story. Please review.**

**Love Pepper-vamp.**


	13. Driving

**Chapter 13- Driving**

**I own the plot nothing else!**

**I'm going to do something weird- I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Fred Weasley (I'm going to hunt down J.K Rowling). Contrary to what some people think *cough*Rosa*cough* I'm not obsessed, I'm just emotionally attached to characters in books I like, I cry every time someone mentions his name.**

**Good got that out of my system- On with the story!**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I just drove, drove away from Duncan, away from everything. I'm running away- like I always do.

I sighed, I'm a total coward. I just run when things are hard, I run and I'm good at it. I smiled, I remember when I didn't run- once. It was an interview for a job, my job now. It was also the day I met Duncan.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair waiting for my interview. I was churning up inside, this is not where I feel comfortable, not my comfort zone at all. I was easily the most nervous, granted there was only two other people and one of them was down the hall, but still, compared to the guy next to me, I was a quivering mess._

_He was slouched back in his chair, so it looked like it was actually comfortable, a green Mohawk spiked on top of his head, ankles crossed, one faded red converse over the other and a cocky smile on his pierced face._

_"Checking me out sweetheart." His voice as smug as his smile, I had to admit, it was attractive. I blushed, an annoying habit, I realised I was studying him a little to thoroughly._

_"Just looking at the person who is going to lose the job to me." I said, almost confidently. Wow, way to go Gwen, normally I would have just shrunk away, but I really wanted this job._

_The guy snorted in disbelief._

_"Whatever keeps you going, but I know that I'm getting this job and no one is going to get in my way." He smirked._

_"Wow, confident. Too bad its being wasted on something that is going to be mine." I smiled sweetly, okay, this was going alright._

_"Okay, you seem like a nice kid, but I have a lot more experience than you." He smiled._

_"I'm twenty one." I retorted._

_"Well my girlfriends a lawyer." He said._

_"What are you twelve? This is a job not a thing to argue over and why does it have anything to do with your girlfriend?" I crossed my arms._

_"Doesn't matter." He grumbled. "I'm Duncan by the way."_

_"Gwen." I looked away._

_After my interview, I was told to wait after Duncan's interview. Soon he exited and sighed heavily._

_"Well sweetheart, looks like we're partners." He smirked at me. All I could do was stare in disbelief, does that mean I got the job?_

_*Flashback*_

Yep, partners in crime ever since and what had changed? Nothing really, we can overcome and change feelings, but memories and wishes that will never change.

I swerved and did a U-turn, I'm not giving up on Duncan, this time I'm not running away.

**How's that?**

**Please review!**

**Love Pepper-vamp.**


	14. Crack

**Chapter 14- Crack**

**I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. **

**WARNING: VERY emotional.**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I stared at the big screen in front of me. Technology was amazing, talking to someone through a TV screen, you never know.

I looked at her, I had to admit she was beautiful. Mocha skin, freckles, onyx eyes, most of the reason why I fell in love with her.

"I love you Duncan." She said through tears, smiling.

I sighed, deep down inside, maybe I loved her still, but right now I don't know.

I met her eyes.

"I love you too, Courtney." I said, "Goodbye."

"See you soon." She said and I turned off the screen.

I turned around and saw Gwen standing there, tears filled in her eyes, a look of hurt etched across her beautiful face.

"No Gwen, you don't understand." I said, my voice filled with emotion, an emotion I didn't know I had- desperation.

She turned and ran away, and I ran after her.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Every time something good happens in my life, it always gets taken away. Why should my friendship with Duncan be any different?

I ran through the car park, my feet hitting the pavement. I heard Duncan coming behind me, but I kept running, like always.

You know despite me running all my life, Duncan was gaining on me. It didn't help that tears blurred my vision. I ran into the small park, I glanced behind me, and I saw Duncan not two metes away, I tried to go faster, but I couldn't outrun him.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my forearm, it tugged me back and I whipped around to come face to face with Duncan.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I looked into her face, tears streaked down her porcelain face, eyes red. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in this vunerable state.

"Please let me go Duncan." She whimpered, my heart almost broke, I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"It's not what you think." I mumble, I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes, but I would not cry, I would not cry in front of Gwen.

"Then what is it?" She whispered. I leaned in so our foreheads were touching, we were both panting heavily from the run.

"I can't say, it's too hard to explain." I closed my eyes tightly, I couldn't tell her, I can't.

"Then you'll have to let me go." She tried to pull away, but I didn't let go.

"Just wait." I pleaded.

"I have and I can't anymore." She sobbed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." _I am so dead._ I stepped back, releasing her, she didn't run, I ran my sweaty palm through my faux-hawk, ruffling it. "Courtney…."

"Enough said." She said and turn, but I grabbed her again.

"Courtney, Courtney is pregnant." I blurted out. I will never forget the look of complete hurt on her face, never.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

My world is broken, I should've kept running.

.

.

.

**Ahhh, the emotion, it's smothering!**

**R & R, Love you all, Pepper-vamp.**


	15. Relevations

**Chapter 15- Revelations**

**Total drama characters? Want them, don't own them.**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

She was silent for a long time, and I let her be. I was afraid what she'll would say, finally she cleared her throat. I looked up from the ground, where I had been staring for the past five or ten minutes.

"When," She squeaked, "when did you find out?"

"This morning." I said.

"Tell me about it." She whispered. I looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"Closure." She replied, she had always been into that karma stuff.

"Alright, this is what happened."

**_*Flashback*_**

_That's it I'm breaking up with Courtney, it wouldn't be right to keep a loveless relationship, I couldn't live with myself if I kept stringing along Courtney like I am. Every time I'm with her I think of Gwen, and that hurts me inside. God, I'm starting to get deep and emotional, I need a vacation or something._

_I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer it. Soon the door opened and there stood Courtney, even on a Sunday she was dressed for court._

_"Oh hi Duncan, our date isn't till tonight, what's up?" She smiled._

_"HI, um, can I come in?" Best not to do this at the door._

_"Sure, come on in." I stepped inside, her house smelled of flowers, I don't know which ones, but I know that they're flowers._

_"Um, look Courtney, we have been going out for how long?" I am really not good at this thing._

_"Three years." She stated, really? Three years? I should be thinking of the happy memories, but right now all I can think of is that I'm getting old._

_"Right, and um, I'm not sure how to put this, but maybe, I don't know, maybe it's not what it used to be?" I'm lost, I am completely lost._

_"What are you saying?" Oh God, her voice wavered, she's going to start to cry._

_"Look, Courtney, I just, the love is gone." There it's out._

_"So we're over?" She trembled slightly. I nodded, and she sat down. "Oh wow, but I don't understand, I, I still love you." Okay, now she is really crying, what the hell should I do? Comfort her? I mean I'm the reason she's crying like this._

_"I'm sorry, I have to go." I turned around and started to leave._

_"Wait!" Courtney shouted, "Please Duncan." I swivelled around._

_"I can't Courtney." I apologised._

_"Duncan, you can't leave." She pleaded._

_"I can and I will." I have to get out of here._

_"I'm pregnant," She blurted out, "and it's yours." I realised at that point that I will never be able to escape trouble in my life._

**_*Flashback*_**

I looked at Gwen expectantly; I didn't really know what she would do, but I didn't expect what she did. As soon as I had finished the story she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Duncan," She whispered against my chest, "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, always."

Right then and there I felt like crying and I did. I just let it all out, crying, sobbing and it was terrible, I felt so weak, but I couldn't stop. Gwen just let me cry, whispering things to me, I love her so much, but my life is so complicated.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"What is it you want to confess child?" The elderly priest asked through the confession box.

I sat in the dark room, tears in my eyes.

"I've done something terrible Father, and I wish for forgiveness." I sobbed.

"Tell me." He prompted.

"I've lied to the person I love, Father." I bowed my head in shame, tears falling from my eyes.

I lied to Duncan, I'm not pregnant.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I'm so bad.**

**Love Pepper-vamp.**


	16. As the weeks fly by

**Chapter 16- As the weeks fly by.**

**Disclaimer: NO ownership here.**

**OMG thank you so much for the reviews- Over 100- Thats so awesome. **

**This chapter is a bit short, but the one after that will be long- I promise. **

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Three weeks have passed since Courtney's 'announcement' and to be truly honest I am not coping at all, but I can't let anyone know that, especially Duncan. I suppose without me Duncan would be a quivering wreck, I'm his rock. Sure he was always the strong badass that could handle anything, but this baby thing has really shaken him up.

He is lost, completely and utterly lost. He's trapped in a state of confusion and despair and Courtney isn't helping one bit. She calls him up to get things for her, she pressures him into doing things he doesn't want to do and I'm stuck watching it all unfold.

Sometimes it's all too much for him and he snaps, he yells and throws things and then breaks down into tears. I have never seen him like this before, where has the old Duncan gone? That's what I would like to know and after all this has happened I'm left to pick up the pieces, to reassure Duncan that its okay, but I, myself don't even know if that's true.

I love Duncan, I love him so much and it breaks my heart to see him like this. Sometimes I get him to smile or even laugh, but then something happens and that smile is lost. I miss the conversations we used to have, I miss him, so much. I want to fix this, I want to fix our relationship, heck I'll even settle for a platonic friendship, if he would be normal again.

The problem is I don't know what will happen when I snap. It is so, so hard to keep up the façade. I smile when I know I want to cry, I tell Duncan that it's going to be okay when I don't know if it is and most of all I want to run, just run away and get out away from all this drama and sorrow, but I know I can't, not this time.

I want to scream and yell, I want shout at someone and blame them for all of this, maybe I will, but right now I can't not when Duncan depends on me. This sucks, this sucks, this suck, this sucks.

I sighed and looked at the computer screen, thank god they fixed them, otherwise I would not be able to work, I'm barely coping now, imagine what I'd be like with no computer.

I looked over at Duncan, hunched over the evidence, Courtney's coming soon and he is depressed. His phone rings and he lifted it up slowly to his face and croaked out a hello. It was Courtney, I knew it was Courtney, Duncan never has time for anyone else anymore, I'm amazed he still has time for me, no he doesn't have time for me, I'm just here to help him, it isn't like we're having fun anymore, so I'm guessing it's just Courtney, Courtney, Courtney in his world right now.

"Sure thing, I'll do it." He said and hung up, my heart wrenched, he was so tired, he has had little to no sleep, so have I, he normally calls me up and we talk and afterwards I feel like crap. Duncan turned to me.

"I have to go and get Courtney some coffee before she gets here, would you mind if I left." He asked.

"No, no, I'll go and get her some coffee, you wait here, you need some time to recuperate." I smiled.

"Thanks Gwen." He also smiled, just a small one, one of relief, but it was a smile. I got up and grabbed my bag and was about to leave when Duncan called out.

"Gwen?" I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked as he came jogging up to me.

"I just wanted to let you know without you in my life, I would be gone, nothing and you are the most precious thing in the world to me and nothing will ever make that change." He whispered, he brushed his lips against mine, just for a moment, but that was all I needed, I knew that all this drama was worth it, because in the end without Duncan, I'd be nothing too.

**Wow intense huh?**

**Don't worry I have some happiness right around the corner and a lot a Gwen's P.O.V, because it fun!**

**Love pepper-vamp.**


	17. Coffee with a comrade

**Chapter 17- Coffee with a comrade.**

**I don't own it, you know I don't, so don't assume I do, seriously- stop it.**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I walked along the cold, snowy sidewalk on the way to the coffee shop. I shoved my hands into my pocket, yeah fingerless gloves are cool to look at, but are not in any way practical. I was walking quickly, not looking up, it's a habit of mine, when I'm confused I look down and speed along, obviously it's not a very good idea, I ran right into a guy and sent him and his coffee onto the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I gushed as I looked at the man. Huh, funny, he looks much taller than me, yet I sent him to the ground. I studied the guy, he had olive skin and dark brown hair, he was sprawled across the sidewalk, his coffee spilt next to him.

"Ugh, no matter, just a broken spine, that's all." He said sarcastically as he slowly got up. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Huh, I must be pretty weak to get knocked over by you." He laughed and I felt my face go red, hopefully he thought it was the weather.

"I'm sorry; I'll buy you another one." I offered, my teeth chattering slightly.

"Lead the way." He said, extending his arm, even though it was covered in a trench coat I could see they were lightly muscled. I still marvelled how I could knock him over.

We walked in silence to the coffee shop and when we got inside I felt heat flood over me, I sighed in bliss, nothing like a warm coffee shop to make you relaxed.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the guy.

"White coffee, no sugar." He replied.

"Can I get your name before I buy a coffee?" I asked, getting in the line.

"Noah." He answered in monotone, wow, this guy sure likes to talk.

"Well I'm Gwen." I said, moving up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The girl at the counter asked.

"Hi, I'll have two black coffee's, one white coffee-no sugar and one white cappuccino- three sugars, steamed to 102 heat, frothed exactly to half way, with a sprinkle of nutmeg, to go, thank you." I smiled.

"Just a moment." She replied.

I stepped to the side as did Noah.

"Wow, someone likes their coffee to be very specific." Noah muttered, in what I realised was his normal voice, hmm, he seems very enthusiastic- not. It reminds me how I was with Duncan sometimes, but he would pretend to be completely oblivious to my tone of voice.

"It's not for me; it's for my work partner's girlfriend." I said with obvious distaste in my voice. Noah picked up on it.

"Not keen on her?" He asked.

"You could say that." I muttered.

"Ooh, sounds like someone doesn't like who their business partner's with, could it be jealousy?" He smirked as my face turned pink.

"What do you care?" I shot at him.

"I don't, but you need help." He said.

"Thanks, but I would rather you not know about my love life." Wrong thing to say.

"Love life? Having an affair are we?" He smirked again, much like Duncan used to do.

"Butt out." I snapped, then smiled as I took my coffee and paid.

"Oh, but I am interested now." He said, then added, "Please talk to me, I need a civilized conversation."

"Why what's up with you?" I asked.

"We'll swap stories over coffee." He motioned to a table right next to the window. I nodded and sat down, sure Courtney would want her coffee, but we don't always get what we want do we?

"Won't the coffees get cold?" I asked as he settled himself.

"It's like a sauna in here." He said, shrugging off his trench coat to reveal a tight black shirt, that you could definitely see the outline of his lithe muscles, I licked my lips unconsciously, what? I am still a woman.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out, then covered my mouth with my hand, his expression showed shock and disbelief. "Sorry, really sorry about that, I've had a lack of sleep and-" I started to babble, but he held up his hand in protest.

"No, really it's okay, but no, I am certainly not gay." He said, shaking his head at the thought.

"I get that you've been asked that a lot?" I said taking a sip of my coffee, grateful for the caffeine it's supplying me with.

"It's a common question; the girl I love asked me that." He smiled.

"Oh really, who is this girl?" I asked, a smirk of my own now on my face, it was his turn to turn pink.

"We'll get to me after we talk about you." He said.

"Fair enough, go ahead, ask me anything." I sat back ready for the onslaught of questions.

"Are you gay?" He asked, I almost choked on my coffee.

"What? No, why would you think that." Sure I dress differently and that, but a lesbian, that's a new one, not that I'm offended to be called one, but why?

"It seemed only fair that I ask the same question as you did." He shrugged, "So I take it your business partner is a man?" I nodded and he continued. "So why do you hate this girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with her boyfriend, that, by the way, she doesn't deserve. He is so miserable because of her, she doesn't understand him like I do and she hurts him so badly and I'm left to pick up the pieces." I said without a breath.

"I take it that you haven't talked to anyone about this before?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, "And what are you a psychiatrist?"

"No, I'm a neurosurgeon." Okay, didn't see that coming. I sighed in defeat.

"Look, I'm stuck in a position that I don't want to be in, I either stay and watch the man I love be crushed or I run away and know that he will be crushed." I said, fiddling with the lid on my foam cup.

"You have other options you know." He said.

"Yeah, really?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"You do, look out the window." He said and I looked out into the park, "You see that red-headed lady chasing the pigeons, cackling loudly, climbing up the tree and falling down, then getting up and doing it all again?" I nodded, why was she pointing her out? "That's my fiancé." I couldn't hide the look of shock on my face.

"Your fiancé?" I had to check.

"Yes, I love her with all my heart, her name is Izzy, I met her a few years ago, at first I thought she was crazy, she wouldn't stop annoying me, I was trying to study for my degree, but she wouldn't leave me alone. One day I snapped at her and for a few weeks she wasn't there. I felt empty and I didn't know why, then one day I saw her at the park and I followed her and I talked to her, I realised that I didn't feel empty anymore." He chuckled, "It took me so long to realise that without her I was nothing, for a brain surgeon it took me a while to figure it out."

"You're telling me this why?" I asked.

"It's simple, if you love someone so much that you feel empty without them, they're worth going through hell for." He said with not a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"But I can't do it anymore." I whimpered, oh God, I'm going to cry, I knew one day I was going to burst, but in the coffee shop, in front of a guy I barely know? Not what I was expecting. "I just, I just, it's so hard." Ah screw it, I'm crying and I don't give a toss.

"Hey, now, whoa, I don't- um please stop crying." He said.

"You know for such a wise crack with heartfelt information, you're not good with the repercussions of it all." I smiled a watery smile.

"I'm no expert, but I think you need to do some serious thinking." He said.

"Not helpful." I said.

"I think you'll find that I am, just you wait." He said.

"We'll see soon enough." I said.

"Here, if you need to talk, even though I'm not really good at it, take my number." He scribbled it down on a napkin. "Now if you excuse me, I have to stop my fiancé, before she breaks a limb-again."

With that he got up and proceeded out the door and left me thinking about what he said, maybe he's right and maybe I should tell Duncan about how I really feel.

**Ooh, I like that one, and wasn't it long?**

**Although I think I used the word 'coffee' too much, I don't' know.**

**Oh well review please.**

**May the force be with you- pepper-vamp.**


	18. Some things change

Chapter 18- Some things change

If I owned total drama, don't you think I would have made some MAJOR changes, hmmm? I thought so.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Crap, that's how I feel, crap, absolute crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Isn't it brilliant? Not 3 months ago I was as happy, so happy, now- this. I'm angry all the time and when I'm not angry, I'm sad, no, not sad- depressed and do you know what really kills me inside? The fact that it's Gwen who cops it all.

"Duncan?" Courtney's voice echoed through the lab, I used to think that pregnant women get tired easily, I was wrong. "Duncan, are you here?"

I sighed, I'd better go to see her, or she'll throw a hissy fit.

"I'm here," I said as I reluctantly walked out of the storage room, and the first thing I saw was a grumpy looking Courtney- brilliant, just what I needed. I tried my best to smile, but it probably came across as a strain, if Courtney noticed this, she didn't comment on it.

"Where's my coffee?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Gwen went to get it, she should be back soon." I said, sitting down on a stool.

"She'd better be." Courtney huffed, I ground my teeth together, I really can't stand it when Courtney insults Gwen, and I can't do anything about it, because God knows what will happen when Courtney gets mad at me when she's already in a foul mood. "So, how are you?" she smiled sweetly as she took a seat as well.

"Fine." I lied.

"You don't look fine." She said concerned. Truth be told, I probably looked shocking, lack of sleep and lack of hair gel can do terrible things to me. "You need to get out more; you're cooped up in here too much." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around the room. Yes, staying here with the girl I actually love, is making me feel and look horrific- well done Courtney in stating the exact opposite of what's really happening.

"Maybe." I said, not wanting to disagree with her.

"Well, how about tomorrow we go on a date, just us two." She smiled at me.

"I can't, I have work." I said, I couldn't handle anymore 'alone' time with Courtney, I'm stuck in a loveless relationship.

"I'm sure Gwen can manage without you for one day." She persisted.

"She'd be swamped, I can't do that to her." I said. To be honest, I don't think she could handle any more work, and half of the problem- well probably more than half the problem- is my fault.

"Puh-lease, Gwen will be fine, she's got nothing else to do. Besides she would understand that we need some time together, don't you think?" She said.

That was the final straw, I couldn't continue this façade anymore.

"Courtney, Gwen has a hell of a lot to deal with; do you know how much stress she is under? I cause that stress, because I let all my emotions out on her, because I don't want to lash out on you." Courtney opened her mouth to comment, but I continued before she could. "You have been making my life living a living hell, with your needs, your wants, the things I have to do for you, the sleep I've lost- it's driving me insane. I get it you're pregnant, I'm here for you, but really, do I need to keep getting this abuse for every little thing I do. I'm sick of it."

"I-I don't understand." Her bottom lip started to wobble.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I had come to break up with you. The fact that you're pregnant doesn't change how I feel. I have moved on, things have changed, we've changed. I will not stay together with you just because there is going to be a baby. I won't raise a child in a loveless relationship, I just won't. I will be there for you, helping and supporting you. I just can't pretend that I love you, but I don't, it would be wrong." I was now standing.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What?" I said, did she just say okay?

"I said okay, if that's what you want, but I know you are making the wrong choice. I know you will never love another person like you loved me, and you will realise that." She said, standing now too.

"But I have." I said.

"Oh? Please Duncan, I doubt, even if you have, that it's true love." She spat, her voice starting to lose the vulnerability that it had held moments before.

"I know it is true love." I said an air of cockiness in my voice.

"Really? Who then?" She challenged.

"Gwen." Shocked and hurt crossed her face as Gwen's name left my lips.

"Gwen?" She swallowed hard. I nodded, she sat back down, stunned I suppose.

Just then the phone rang; I let it ring, for a while.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Courtney snapped and I was quick to go answer it. Turns out they had the wrong number, I turned back to face Courtney after I'd hung up and she was gone. On the seat where she had sat, was an envelope, addressed to me.

My, my, what do we have here?

Looks like a cliffhanger.

R&R please.

Sparkles to all- Pepper-vamp.


	19. Only in his arms

**Chapter 19- Only in your arms.**

**I don't own the characters, but the plot comes for the genius of my brain.**

**This is the final chapter, I feel sad ending it, but this means I can start on another long series. I would like to thank the reviewers, Rosa and Fred Weasley (Don't really know why, but hey! I'm random like that).**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I stormed into the lab, slammed the cold coffees down on the desk and kept walking towards Duncan; I'd never been so determined in my life. It seems that Courtney wasn't here yet, good, that will make this a lot easier.

He turned around from hearing the commotion of an entrance. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw me.

"Hey Gwen." He said softly.

"HI, look I have to say something and I want no interruptions." I said.

"Gwen, look-" I cut him off.

"That sounds like an interruption." I continued, "While I was out at coffee, I met a guy and he made me realise me something. I should've realised it myself, but now I have, so no need to dwell on that." I'm pretty sure I'm talking a little fast, after my talk with Noah, I sculled another coffee down. "You. Make. Me. Happy." I said, my voice choking a bit, as tears started to form in my eyes, "When I'm not with you, I feel miserable. I can't live without you, Duncan, I just can't. So I can't sit back and watch as you get crushed by Courtney, I will stand by you, but I do it like this. I-I- just, I-" I couldn't say anymore, I was completely bawling my eyes out now. Stupid love.

"Gwen." Duncan wrapped his arms around me. "I have something to show you." He handed me a piece of paper. I took it and started to read.

_Dear Duncan, _

_I'm so sorry it has come to this. If you are reading this it means, you've rejected my offer for a date. That was a test, to see if you still loved me, obviously- you don't. I don't blame you, I've been living in a dream, I should have seen you slip away, but I didn't- maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened. Now I realise, you are obviously in love with someone, I see the affection and dreamy look on your face, that used to be me, but now, I know it's for someone else. _

_There was no baby, I'm not and never was pregnant. I made it up, I was afraid of losing you, even though you were already gone. I'm sorry, so very, very sorry for putting you through this turmoil. It was not right of me to give you the idea that you had a child, and I'm sorry that I caused Gwen pain as well. _

_I hated you, and I hated the girl who took you away from me, I'm trying to come to terms with it, even now, but I will, eventually. This letter, is short, too short, no letter will be long enough to explain how much I'm sorry. I'm moving to London, to become a lawyer, and I will be out of your life, but if there is any chance you still have feelings for me, you will find me. _

_Goodbye Duncan, I hope your life will be… I don't know what I hope your life will be, but I do hope you get what you deserve. _

_All my love, Courtney. _

I looked at him, I felt, different. I felt emotional, but all I could do was look at him, and the words that came out of my mouth were not something I expected.

"You show me this now! After I spilled out my heart!" I yelled at him, he responded with a smirk and I realised that I missed that smirk, god damn it, I missed him and now, now, he's back.

I launched myself at him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his shoulder, tears falling freely from my eyes, I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt how wet his shirt was against my cheek.

"I didn't go anywhere." He murmured softly against my hair.

"Yes." I pulled away and looked at him, "yes, you were gone for a long, long time."

He dropped his gaze from mine, looking down at the ground, then he looked up at me, our eyes locking.

"You found me and brought me back though, didn't you?" He choked out, he was trying not to cry in front of me- just like he used to, keeping up the strong bravado.

"Wasn't easy, but yeah, I did." I cracked a smile.

"Thank you." He pulled me back against him, I sighed, I fit perfectly in his arms, and this was where I was meant to be.

I pulled back once again, but this time I stepped onto tip toes and placed my lips on his. Though as gentle as I had intended the kiss to be, Duncan made sure it wasn't- Duncan never cared for being gentle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted my legs up, I wrapped my legs around him. He swung me round and pushed me into the nearest wall, I tore my lips away from his and gasped.

"Ah, pin, pin! In my back, ow." I complained, he had pressed me into a pin-board.

"Oh, right." He moved us slightly to the right and continued to ravish my lips.

He moved his lips against mine, in a rhythmic pace. Tongues came out to play, twisting, fighting against one another. Moans and groans slipping from our lips, hands wandering, touching each other, dear God- the sensation was unbelievable. Things were getting heated- very heated, I always knew Duncan was, well, I just- wow, he was absolutely amazing, to say the least.

But, you know, other people didn't about our- interactions, because an interruption had to occur, didn't it?

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

Duncan momentarily separated our lips, to look at the phone. I looked at him, biting my now swollen lips.

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

"Do you think…?" I looked between him and the phone undecidedly.

"No." He shook his head vigorously and swooped down to claim my lips again.

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

I forced myself away from him again and he growled in frustration.

"It's annoying." I said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He snapped.

A smirk crossed my face, one that I've seen on Duncan's face many a times. After all, that's where I learned it.

"Pull out the plug." I said, smiling wickedly.

Running is something I do best, but sometimes I'll stay, with Duncan, I'll stay- only in his arms.

_**THE**_

_**END**_

**Well wow. I'm done now, how'd I do? I'd like to know, so review!**

**Dudes and dudets, peace out- pepper vamp.**


End file.
